No
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Alec no le puede decir que No a Max nunca, excepto por una cosa...


**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel le pertenece al mismo señor al que le pertenece Titanic, o sea no a mi (comenzando por el hecho de que yo soy niña y ahí dice "señor").

**Notas:** Esto esta situado unos seis meses después del final de la segunda temporada y sin contar a los libros. La inspiración para esto fueron los stills de Bride (Smallville) en donde aparecen Clark y Chloe sonriendo. Mmmmh, si, mi mente es rara, ya lo sabía gracias.

* * *

**No**

-Hey Max, pensé que te encontraría aquí…

-Vine aquí a estar sola.

-Si, pero considerando la manera en la que me dijeron te vieron salir de TC…

-Hablo en serio, necesito pensar. Vine aquí a estar sola.

Alec suspiró, después de que él daba la explicación del por que había ido a ese lugar a verla, ella por lo general se resignaba y le permitía sentarse, así que si le repetía las cosas, era por que de verdad quería estar sola, por lo que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Qué haces? -Le preguntó Max mirándolo por primera vez un tanto intrigada.

-Me iba.

-Diablos, Alec, aprende a ser un poco más persistente. -Chasqueó Max -Anda, siéntate.

Alec tan solo arqueó las cejas y obedeció, sentándose a su lado, sin embargo no dijo nada más, si de verdad necesitaba pensar y estar sola, lo mejor sería que ella sola acomodara sus ideas.

-Así que ¿vienes aquí por que dijeron salí corriendo de Terminal City? ¿Querías ver que no me tirara del risco? ¿Qué nada le pasara a su "líder"? -Se burló Max

-No. Vine como un amigo, que quiere saber como esta una amiga -Mencionó Alec seriamente y después sonrió -Aunque claro también como subcomandante tengo la responsabilidad de ver que no te tires. No me quiero quedar liderando esa casa de locos. -Se burló, a lo que ella respondió con una media sonrisa, un tanto melancólica, por que al parecer, sabía que Alec tan solo bromeaba.

El hombre también pudo haber agregado que quería saber que había sido tan grande y problemático que le había hecho salir corriendo y no querer darle frente: _que había hecho a la gran líder Max salir corriendo asustada_, pero intuía que no era el mejor momento de decir algo así. Y demonios ¿Cuándo había comenzado a importarle que clase de comentarios hacer con Max? Si, después de todo, los golpes que le daba para él eran lo de menos en su relación. De todas formas, intuía que la razón para no decir nada en su contra tenía más que ver con el hecho de no querer lastimarla, que con él mismo. Si, Mole tenía razón, se estaba volviendo viejo y aburrido.

-Él me lo pidió. -Le dijo Max después de un rato en el que ambos habían estado en silencio viendo hacia la nada. Alec tan solo la miró extrañado, intentando comprender sus palabras, así que Max suspiró, y comenzó a explicarse -Logan. El me lo pidió ¡se hincó! Hizo todo eso que hace la gente, estilo cuento de hadas, tan solo que estábamos en mi oficina… pero se hinco y tenía, tenía un anillo de compromiso y el anillo tenía una piedra. Una gran piedra, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de fijarme bien en la forma del anillo -Suspiro resignada.

Alec se quedó en silenció, por que no sabía exactamente que decir. Cuando fue a buscarla lo hizo con la idea de que Logan y ella habían discutido, y él podía manejar eso, podía decirle que Logan era un buen hombre, y que recordara que si quería patearlo por lo menos le diera ventaja y dejara que se pusiera su exoesqueleto, y si las cosas eran más difíciles, podría decirle que recordara que ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar, ni con los ordinarios, y así Max saldría corriendo al lado de Logan, tan solo para demostrarle lo contrario. A veces Alec ni siquiera sabía por que se metía en su relación de esa forma, ni siquiera era su asunto, pero Max parecía platicarle todo respecto a ellos, esperar su comentario; él ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando habían pasado del "_No es de tu incumbencia_" al "_Para que te lo sepas_" y finalmente al _"Necesito_ _decirte algo."_ Pero lo que Alec si sabía era que no podía decirle que _no_ a Max, por lo que siempre terminaba escuchándola e intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Puedes imaginártelo? -Continuó Max después de un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec no diría nada, ni siquiera una burla. Max supuso que Alec se estaba guardando sus comentarios para dejarla explayarse, y sabía que guardarse comentarios en él era prácticamente imposible, por lo cual le estaba costando bastante hacerlo, de hecho estaba esperando algo como _"¿Entonces a nuestra gran líder le asustan los Anillos?"_ o alguna ridiculez parecida.

-Yo, _casada_. Caminar por un largo pasillo, escuchar la marcha de Lohengrin, llevar un vestido blanco -Su voz se escuchaba ausente, como si de verdad se lo estuviera imaginando -Y del otro lado Logan. Y un párroco dispuesto a casarnos -Abrió los ojos muy grandes antes de continuar -Ni siquiera sé cual es la religión de Logan ¿es católico o protestante? -Alec estaba a punto de decirle que si ella no sabía menos él, pero Max siguió hablando -Tendré a un Padre o a un Reverendo del otro lado del… ¿Salón? ¿Iglesia? ¿Sinagoga?

Alec seguía en silenció. La idea de _Max casada_, de Max con un vestido blanco caminando por lo largo de un pasillo rumbo a tomar la mano de Logan en realidad le había perturbado bastante, pero no estaba muy seguro del por qué, después de todo ¿ese era el final feliz de los cuentos de hadas cierto? La hermosa princesa se casa con el héroe en una gran ceremonia y todos sonríen deseándoles felicidad eterna. Suspiró, mientras sonreía melancólicamente, sí, eso era lo que él quería para Max, felicidad eterna, así que desde hace un tiempo él debió de haberse dado cuenta de que un día Max se casaría, pero en realidad jamás se había detenido a pensar en ello.

-No sonrías Alec. Esto es serio -Max recargó su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras seguía pensando -¿Alguna vez has visto esos catálogos de centros comerciales? Las mujeres se casan, y lo dejan todo, su vida, para otra persona ¿quién demonios querría mi vida para empezar? ¿Quién diablos sería tan estupido como para querer soportarme para siempre? Pero no es solo por eso, yo no… -levantó la cabeza de nuevo y le miró con bastante pena, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara bastante, como si le doliera tener que decir algo así, pero al final del día fuera lo mejor -Yo no soy una chica normal. Yo no soy la chica de la puerta de al lado, que va a la escuela, sonríe, es rubia y al final del día se casa y se dedica a todas esas cosas que se dedican las mujeres ya casadas. A estar siempre con alguien, cocinar, limpiar, esperar a que salga de su trabajo, apoyarlo, escucharlo, intentar ceder y dar la razón para evitar peleas, sonreír… -Mencionó recordando todo aquello que había aprendido en unas cuantas novelas románticas que había leído las noches en las que no podía dormir, suspiró de nuevo, resignada, mientras llegaba a una conclusión que le había dolido bastante, y que le había hecho salir corriendo de la oficina cuando había visto a Logan hincarse en primera instancia -Yo no soy una novia. Y no estoy hecha para casarme.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Tal vez lo estés, tan solo tienes que encontrar la forma de sentirte cómoda en ello -Alec le sonrió e intento bromear -¿Quizá si te casas con pantalones de mezclilla?

-No, Logan querrá una gran boda. -Respondió Max seriamente por que ni siquiera había notado que Alec estaba bromeando, tan inmiscuida estaba en sus pensamientos -Logan tiene mucha familia, los Cale querrán venir, conocerme, saludarme, analizarme, criticarme, ver si soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida, y verme de manera despectiva cuando sepan lo que soy… lo que hago -Se encogió de hombros mientras recordaba la fiesta a la que había ido hacía ya casi dos años con Logan, esa experiencia -que se suponía sería mágica para Max- había sido horrible y la había dejado con dolor de cabeza.

-Max, no creo que a esa gente le incumba…

-Como sea -Max le interrumpió, sabía lo que diría, la opinión de ellos no importaba, ella era una persona sin importar que dijeran los demás, blah, blah, blah, todas esas cosas que ella se repetía a diario cuando se trataba de Logan y su relación.

-¿Entonces la vacuna esta funcionando? -Preguntó Alec después de un momento, había estado tan ocupado intentando pensar el por que se había asustado cuando Max había dicho que sería una novia, que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en las especificidades técnicas del contrato, como que Max tenía un virus dentro de ella que podía matar a Logan al menor contacto.

-Supongo. Es decir, aun no puedo tocarlo -Le respondió Max recordando el día en el que Logan había ido a verla diciéndole que había logrado localizar a un científico de Manticore que estaba dispuesto a analizar algunas muestras, que necesitarían bastante dinero -y muchos trabajos por parte de Max- pero que al final del día era una cosa que se veía muy segura. -Por que aun podría enfermarle, pero al menos Logan esta creando anticuerpos propios y un día será capaz de no sentir absolutamente ningún malestar por mi culpa.

-Si, ¿quién diría que la respuesta estaba en cambiar el sistema inmunológico de Logan y no en curarte a ti? ¿Eh? -Se burló Alec a lo que Max le lanzó una mirada.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Esta bien, pero si te das cuenta, los temas están relacionados, Logan no te hubiera pedido matrimonio de no haber sabido que pronto se curaría -Aunque en realidad la situación era un poco extraña porque ¿todavía no se terminaba de curar y ya pedía matrimonio? Cielos, el hombre en realidad que llevaba prisa, además no era como si Max le fuera a salir corriendo a la primera, si ni siquiera con el virus lo había dejado, menos ahora que estarían curados y serían capaces de tocarse. Alec chasqueó la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Además seguramente Max ahora le saldría con algo parecido a "no _quiero albergar esperanzas si aun no se puede_" o algo así, algo que le hiciera a Alec darse cuenta por enésima vez, de lo mucho que Max amaba a Logan. Y sí, Max tenía razón, él era un maldito masoquista.

-Si, pero es demasiado pronto. Demonios Alec no me voy a ir a ningún lado, además tengo 21 ¿Quién demonios se quiere casar a esta edad?

Y no, Max no había dicho nada de esperanzas, de hecho, había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él respecto al tema. Logan se había adelantado. Había razones para que Max estuviera molesta con Logan, por que ni siquiera le había pedido un noviazgo o algo parecido -que eso de mirarse como borreguitos atropellados de un lado a otro en la habitación y evitarse e incomprenderse no era un noviazgo, era enfermizo. -El amor… ¿No tiene edad? -Intentó darle un punto a favor a Logan pero, falló miserablemente.

-Callate Alec. -Le dijo ella recargándose en su hombro. Por que esa era una de las cosas que había cambiado en la relación de Alec y Max en los últimos tiempos. Max jamás tocaba a nadie -salvo a Joshua de vez en cuando en el hombro, y Cindy era la que se le acercaba siempre cuando había algún tipo de contacto entre ellas- y Alec era igual, a excepción de las mujeres con las que a veces pasaba sus noches, Alec jamás tocaba a ninguna otra persona. Pero Alec, observando a su alrededor y no hacía si mismo, había notado el hecho de que Max no tocaba personas antes de verlo en su persona, así que un día, en medio de una platica con Josh sobre como Max, en el fondo, no era más que una chica tierna y amable, Alec tuvo la genial idea de tocar a Max.

Al principio lo había hecho a modo de juego, le ponía una mano en la espalda como cariño y Max lo quería asesinar con la mirada -pero no le había golpeado- luego comenzó a dejar su mano en el hombro por más tiempo, primero ella la quitaba, pero con el tiempo comenzó a dejarle, después llegaron los abrazos rápidos de medio lado -abrazos que ella empujó- hasta un día, en el que, después de un rescate bien perpetrado por parte de Alec, fue ella la que le dio un abrazo de medio lado, y después fue ella la que puso su mano en su hombro durante una junta, la que extendía la mano en media reunión para acomodarle el cabello y que no se viera su código y fue ella la que un día, después de una práctica que habían tenido con varios miembros nuevos a quienes estaban entrenando, se había recargado en su hombro cuando se sentaron en el piso de la sala que les servia como gimnasio.

Los golpes aun seguían, Max no perdía oportunidad de darle en la cabeza con su mano cuando el decía algún comentario sarcastico e inteligente, y ahora también había tomado la costumbre de aventarle bolas de papel cuando estaban en su oficina -en una ocasión en la que la enfadó demasiado hasta la grapadora le aventó- pero ahora también estaban las muestras de afecto, cosa que al principio había sido extraña, que había comenzado como un juego y que ahora, al menos por parte de Alec, se sentía como tortura.

Por que hubiera deseado extender su brazo y abrazarla por completo, acariciar su cabello y apretujarla con cariño, hubiera deseado tocar su rostro, tomar su mano y arrullarla. Pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que Max lo miraría raro y se separaría de su lado, y que lo poco que tenían, se volvería nada, así que prefería seguir tal y como estaban ahora. De todos modos, ni siquiera sabía por que quería hacer eso ¿en realidad Max se veía así de necesitada de cariño que él como amigo hasta eso quería darle? Demonios, le compraría un perrito.

-No salí corriendo por miedo. Salí corriendo por que, por alguna extraña razón, jamás le puedo decir que _No_ a Logan, pero ¿casarme? Alec, jamás lo había pensado, no es algo que este en mis prioridades, ni de hoy, ni de mañana.

-No creo que este en las prioridades de ninguno de nosotros -Mencionó asintiendo, él tampoco se veía casado con alguien, mucho menos se veía en un altar esperando a la princesa del cuento llegar a su lado, por que para empezar, él no era el príncipe de ninguna historia, por lo tanto él no se quedaba con la princesa. De pronto recordó que se suponía debía de dar algo parecido al apoyo a Max -Quizás algún día te sientas más cómoda con el asunto.

-¿Si? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo cumpla 32? -Max rodó los ojos, pero Alec no la vio que seguía en su hombro -No lo sé Alec ¿Y si jamás me siento cómoda?

-Entonces jamás te casas y listo -Le respondió él de una manera tan sencilla, con una solución tan normal y simple -como las que daban los niños- que Max sonrió, las cosas con Alec siempre eran más sencillas, pensaba como ella en ese aspecto, el camino sencillo era el mejor. Pero algunas veces las cosas se complicaban, ella sabía que Logan jamás aceptaría una relación eterna sin una boda de por medio, incluso le diría que podía esperar, pero no le diría que la cancelaran.

-No creo que _jamás_ sea la respuesta en este caso.

-¿Nunca? ¿En la vida? ¿En ningún tiempo?

Max sonrió, pero cambió su cara a una más sería y se soltó un golpe en una pierna -Hablo en serio, debiste verla.

-¿Ver a quien?

-A su esposa. Era tan… normal. Pero a la vez elegante, tenía sofisticación, y una vida con escuela, bailes, tintes de cabello, cosméticos, todo eso. Claro, al final resultó ser una maldita oportunista pero de todas formas, ella si era una novia. Ella si podía caminar por el altar y lucirse… ¿Y su ex prometida? -Max chasqueó -Era la inocencia beatifica, regalaba amor al caminar, era rubia y perfecta y fina y educada y… apuesto a que si hubiera caminado con Logan por un pasillo adornado se hubiera visto preciosa.

Le tomó a Alec un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Logan había estado casado en el pasado -y también comprometido-, eso era algo que él no sabía, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto por que Max seguía atorada en sus propios pensamientos. Al parecer el asunto de la boda a lo grande en realidad le estaba molestando.

-Y no Alec, no lo digo por ellas. Lo digo por mi, no me siento lista, no me siento capaz de casarme, no… ¿Qué no se suponía que después de vencer a White, el virus, la opinión pública y cada maleante que se nos para enfrente me sentiría capaz de decirle que si a todo?

-No creo que una relación se trate de decirle que _si_ a todo lo que te diga la otra persona Max.

-¿Entonces por que me siento tan culpable cuando quiero decirle que no?

Alec tenía una respuesta para eso, pero sabía que si se la decía terminaría siendo golpeado, apaleado y gritado por parte de Max -además de que pasarían semanas antes de que le hablara de nuevo- así que prefirió encogerse de hombros.

-Como sea, no me puedo quedar para siempre aquí arriba ¿algún consejo compañero? -Preguntó levantando la cabeza para observarlo sobre su hombro y después le tapó la boca con su mano enguantada -Nada de aventarme del risco Alec.

Alec tan solo sonrió cuando ella bajó la mano y le dejó hablar -Max, mi plan no iba por ahí, te iba a decir que fingieras tu muerte por algún tiempo, yo diría que te habías aventado, pero no hubiera sido verdad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No sé ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome a Logan olvidarse de la boda? No, más bien ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tome a ti tomar la decisión? -Que Alec estaba seguro que Max primero tomaba una decisión a Logan olvidándose de la boda.

La mano de Max de nueva cuenta cayó sobre el dándole un golpe, no era uno fuerte, tan solo un golpe desganado por lo que estaba diciendo, por que la estaba haciendo reír en un asunto que era serio. Muy serio.

-Creo que… -Inició Alec no muy seguro si decir lo que pensaba o no, que esta era Max, siempre podía comenzar a reírse y burlarse de sus ideas, pero en verdad se veía tan necesitada de su opinión, que Alec considero dársela en verdad. -Creo que una relación es más que tan solo decirle que sí a la otra persona, al menos tan solo por que si, creo que, no sé, que se trata de comprenderla, comprender entre los dos, llegar a acuerdos. -Y es que Logan tenía que comprenderla, tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con ella, darle tiempo, no le podía pedir a la chica que acababa de comenzar a conocer aquello de las relaciones serías que diera un gran paso así como así.

Max suspiró, tal vez Alec tenía razón, tal vez ella debía de comenzar a comprender a Logan y darle una respuesta. Después de todo él siempre había estado ahí, en todo momento siempre había ido con su ayuda y también había sido la persona que le había desarrollado una conciencia, las decisiones de Logan siempre eran correctas, más que las suyas al menos si lo eran, entonces tal vez debía de aceptarlas sin poner tanta oposición.

Miro hacía el piso de pronto. Ella estaba esperando que Alec… en realidad no estaba muy segura que estaba esperando de Alec, pero completa tranquilidad y resguardo respecto a ella casada no era lo que esperaba. Estaba esperando que le dijera que no podía casarse, que apoyara su decisión, que le dijera que no era una buena decisión, que su principal ocupación ahora era liderar TC, sí, eso estaba esperando, que él se portara como todo un profesional que le dijera que su trabajo estaba primero, y nada más.

-Y tal vez no te sientas cómoda hoy, pero no creo que eso sea por tú culpa, creo que es por la situación en la que estas. Es decir, si encuentras el lugar perfecto para ti, con el párroco/rabino/reverendo o lo que sea, que yo tampoco sé cual es la religión de Logan, perfecto y la decoración y personas que tú deseas, entonces ya no te sentirías tan extraña, por que las cosas son como quieres. Todo es cuestión de que sea con lo que tú te sientas cómoda, no con lo que quieren los demás.

Max le miró en silencio y asintió, se acomodó de nuevo en él y se rió, cuando Alec se ponía serio decía cosas bastante interesantes, cosas que ella no había pensado en otro momento, y cuando se ponía así, Max podía ver más allá de los trucos y sonrisas que Alec mostraba a los demás, podía ver a la verdadera persona que él era, y eso la hacía sentirse especial y privilegiada, por que con nadie más él se mostraba así. De todas formas, eso no evitaba que ella se burlara cuando veía la oportunidad. -Alec…

-¿Si Max?

-Te estas volviendo viejo…

-…Y aburrido. -Concluyó él sonriendo, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir sobre el horizonte.


End file.
